1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment and, more particularly, to a group control type of fluorescent, LED and/or halide lighting control system of easy and convenient to assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to providing indispensable illumination or mood for life at night, lighting equipments also play an important role for work and commerce at daytime. Therefore, for office buildings and residence houses, the ideal illumination must include basic illumination, decorating illumination, and functional illumination.
Since the invention of electric lamps, various types of new light sources suitable to different places have been proposed. Regardless of fluorescent lamps, halide lamps or LED modules, wirings are laid out or reserved in advance based on different places for installation of lamps, especially for group control type lighting design. In general, if the group control type lighting design is a wired design, e.g., European Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI), each controlled light source is usually coupled via an interface device so that it can be controlled by user. Therefore, it is necessary to extend the wiring from the control switch through the interface device to the location where the light source is located. The farther from the control switch a light source is, the longer the wiring. Moreover, because too long wiring causes too much noise, some repeaters are usually required to enhance the strength of signal, hence complicating the installation and wasting much wiring. For today's users, this job is too huge and very inconvenient, and material consumption and manpower expenditure required for the installation will lead to a substantial increase of cost. On the other side, if the group control type lighting design is a wireless design, although the wiring can be saved, it is necessary to perform setting actions for signal mating before use. Users have to learn complicated setting procedures in advance before use, hence causing much inconvenience.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a group control type fluorescent, LED and/or halide lighting control system, which makes use of a cascading manner to achieve the advantages of saving of wiring and easy operation so as to effectively improve the above drawbacks in the prior art.